This invention relates to the manufacture of corrugated containers and, more particularly, to a process of self-centering a corrugated liner member onto a container blank and a blank for use in such a process.
In the construction of corrugated containers, it is common to place or glue a liner member on the inner surface of a box blank to form a laminated structure. Usually, the fluting of the liner is transverse to the fluting of the blank to increase the rigidity of the assembled product. During the blank folding process, the liner may become misaligned if it has not been precisely centered in its correct position on the blank. Such misalignment can comprise a portion of the liner overlying one or more of the fold lines on the blank. Usually, the placement of the liner member onto the blank is done by hand to attempt to insure the correct placement of the liner. Therefore, a process has been needed to eliminate the labor-intensive step of precisely situating the liner on the blank.